1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light-emitting device has been proposed in which a plate-like optical layer (a second light-transmissive member) is bonded to a light-emitting element via a transparent member (an adhesive) (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-4303).
However, the conventional light-emitting device described above may lead to the transparent member (the adhesive) sometimes dripping from between the light-emitting element and the plate-like optical layer (the second light-transmissive member) and reaching an upper surface of a substrate before the transparent member (the adhesive) hardens, thereby causing light emitted from the light-emitting element to travel through the transparent member (the adhesive) and enter the upper surface of the substrate to be absorbed by the substrate.